My Masochistic Pleasure
by Poena
Summary: Five half naked kunoichi...a shitload of rum...kunai and empty bags of weed...wonder what the outcome could be...? TentenxTemari SakuraxIno This is a shitty fic...but if you like mindless sex scenes, then go ahead and read it!
1. What happned?

**Beware the randomness of this…seriously…I'm surprised if it'll even make sense! I'm pretty sure everyone is going to be out of character...but I'll try and keep it close…maybe… It's just…I was kind of out of it today and only one phrase came into my mind…which then led to many other things…then I ended up writing this…review?**

**Warning: Sexual themes, weed, rum…cussing…a drunken, weed-smoking Hinata…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…if I did…this would so happen in the manga…**

* * *

We enter a smoke-filled house…bottles of rum cover the floor. Five figures are slumped…wait…shit never mind, three figures are slumped on the couch…one is on the floor…and the fifth figure is pinned to the wall on the right. Groans and giggles are heard as each girl thinks exactly the same thing.

'_What **the** **fuck** happened?' _

"Tenten..."

With her hair in their usual buns, only loose, Tenten turns her head to look at a very, very confused Sakura.

"What…?" Sakura slowly opens both her eyes to stare at…Ino's ass…what the hell?

"Over here, to your left…your left, dammit!"

Groggily, Sakura shoves Ino off her body and shifts her body to face Tenten.

"Tenten…what exactly happened…and how did all this fucking rum get here? And why is Temari pinned to the wall…?"

Tenten merely smirked trying to recall last night's events.

"Um, you all came here for…I think a sleepover…then I can't remember a damn thing…and the rum…umm, Temari and I ran to some random person's house and took all their liquor…and then we were fighting over something so I ended up pinning her to the wall…bout' all I can recall…wait...I remember now…we smoked every last bit of weed I had…which was a lot…"

Tenten looked at a seemingly distracted Sakura. Following her line of vision, she realized she was only wearing a bra, a very sexy push up bra… and some loose boxers.

'_How the fuck did that happen…and where did I get boxers…? Bleh…whatever…'_

Tenten let out a laugh and looked up at the still distracted Sakura.

"I suggest you stop staring…I don't want Ino getting pissed off at me…" Sakura just looked up and grinned. Tenten looked down at Sakura to see she was only wearing a tank top and her underwear. Both girls looked at the floor when two groans reached their ears. Ino, who was wearing only a bra and a skirt, crawled halfway up the couch and let her face fall into the soft, warm and comfortable crevice of…huh?

'_Where the hell did I land? Sure is comfortable though…'_ Ino thought as she snuggled her head into the warmth. Ino let out a happy sigh.

"So warm and soft…"

"Get the **fuck** out of Tenten's cleavage before I. **Kick. Your. Ass!**"

Ino shot her eyes open to see a very surprised Tenten. She felt her hair being gently pulled and she fell back into Sakura's lap. Sakura laughed lightly and looked down at the confused girl in her lap.

"You're lucky Temari's pinned to the wall…"

Ino looked up the fuming Temari who was now tugging at her shirt trying to rip it off several kunai. With one final hard tug, she landed on the floor with a hard thud, now only wearing a bra and underwear. Tenten got up and bent over the fallen Temari.

"You ok…?"

Temari opened a turquoise eye and grinned. Tenten gave her a confused look and turned her head to the side. Temari opened both eyes and with one swift movement, kicked the other girl's legs off the floor and flipped over, so that she was on top. Holding the younger girls wrists to the floor, Temari positioned herself so that she was now straddling Tenten's waist. She moved her head to Tenten's neck and gave her a rather aggressive bite. A moan escaped Tenten's mouth as she narrowed her eyes and looked at Temari.

"I'm perfectly fine..." Temari purred, causing the other girl to shiver. The Wind Mistress laughed a bit and then released Tenten's wrists, propping herself against the wall. Ino and Sakura giggled lightly…but who could blame Weapons Mistress? After getting seductively bitten by an almost naked Temari…how could you not let out a moan?

"_-Hic-_ You horny bitches need to start helping me with _–Hic-_ all this rum…I've already had like…a fucking full bottle all by my_-hic-_self!"

All four girls turned their heads to a very shit-faced Hinata…who by the way, was only wearing her underwear and her white sweater…which was unzipped and barely covering her breasts. Tenten got up from the ground and reached over for a bottle of Bacardi. Throwing the cap somewhere amongst the floor, she raises the bottle toward Hinata.

"Cheers…" With that she began to chug all she could from the bottle. Hinata stumbled toward the couch and set herself against it. Temari reached over to grab the bottle from Tenten and finished off what the other girl couldn't.

"Shit…that's fucking strong…" Temari threw the now empty bottle of rum on the floor and made her way towards Tenten. Ino and Sakura sat on the couch, smoking the last of the weed.

"Hinata was right…I am horny…" Tenten, Sakura and Ino laughed at Temari's comment, all while nodding their heads. Tenten turned her head to stare at Temari's crawling form. Bringing her hand above her head, she grabbed the kunai that was embedded into the wall. Moving her body forward, she tackled Temari onto the ground, straddled her and grinned.

"Then I suppose you won't mind if I take advantage of you…" Tenten continued to smirk while twirling the kunai in her hand expertly. Ino and Sakura stared at each other, smiled, and positioned themselves for a better view. They had seen Temari take advantage before, but never Tenten. And being that Tenten was a weapons lover...and Temari a masochist…well, it was defiantly going to be a show…

* * *

Should I even continue this? Let me know if you want me to...Review?


	2. Kunais Are Fun To Play With

**Ok, hi all. This is for all of you who reviewed telling me to continue! Even though it wasn't a lot of peole who reviewed...but I'm thinking that there was a hell of a lot of people who were hopeing it was going to continue. Anyways thanks and here's the hot sexy second chapter! **

**Warning: Sexual themes, weed, rum…cussing…a drunken, weed-smoking Hinata…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…if I did…this would so happen in the manga…**

**

* * *

**

Slowly, the kunai in the Weapons Mistress's hand was brought down to her victim's neck. There, she made a small, not so deep, cut.

Temari closed her eyes as her body tensed, but then relaxed when she felt the other girl's mouth begin to gently suck on the newly made wound. She could feel the younger girl's tongue run across her neck, her teeth nipping at her skin here and there.

Tenten moved her free hand to Temari's hair and pulled her head back. Temari let out a growl at that action and grinned, waiting for Tenten's next move. Tenten grinned and moved her head down to Temari's neck. She let her hot breath hit against Temari's neck, making the other girl shiver in excitement.

Tenten kept her position while moving the kunai down Temari's exposed stomach. Temari let out a moan while arching into Tenten's hips, causing Tenten to also moan. Tenten got out of her straddling position and moved her both her legs to one side of Temari's body. While regaining her composure, Tenten continued to move the kunai downward to the edge of Temari's underwear, there she flicked her wrist and the kunai was now embedded into the wall once again.

Temari's breath was beginning to get faster at the feel of Tenten's hand there. Tenten slowly traced her fingers along Temari's underwear, going everywhere except where Temari wanted it most. Tenten let her fingers continue to wander and brought them up to grab the waistband of the thin piece of clothing covering Temari's desire.

Painstakingly, she removed the cloth from Temari and tossed it to the side. Bringing out another kunai…from who knows where, she brought it down just below her victim's naval and there she made her mark.

Temari arched up and tried to move her head down to see what Tenten had written in her skin, but was only met with Tenten's lust-filled eyes and the lovely stinging of her hair being pulled back. Tenten moved up to capture Temari's lips in a passionate kiss, her tongue eagerly entering Temari's mouth. Temari let out a low moan and hissed when she felt the cold air reach her now exposed breasts.

She watched through half opened eyes as Tenten threw the remains of her bra to a corner. She immediately shut her eyes and let out low scream when Tenten began sucking on her left breast…rather aggressively if I might add. Tenten, enjoying the small scream she received from Temari, began to give little nips around Temari's swollen nipple. Temari let out several more cries of surprise and pleasure.

Sakura and Ino sat on the edge of the couch, practically grabbing onto each other to keep from falling off, with their mouths hanging open very wide. They were both very surprised and very turned on just because of the position Tenten had Temari in. Who wouldn't be? I mean, Tenten is still pulling Temari's hair back while sucking rather aggressively on her breasts…wait…and now Tenten has brought her free hand down…and ran her thumb across Temari's clit…which earned her another scream from Temari, only louder.

Fuck…this is hot…so hot that Sakura decided to take off her tank top and Ino her skirt. And this is where everyone reading this is like, **O.O**. Am I right? Well, I'm gonna end this here and in the next chapter, you'll get to read about Ino and Sakura getting it on along with the rest of Tenten and Temari's little escapade. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh and please review to let me know how I did. This is actually my first attempt at a lemon of any kind. Thanks again and goodbye for now.

* * *

**I bet you all want to hunt me down for that, huh? XP Review please!**


	3. Groans and Screams

**Warning: Sexual themes, weed, rum…cussing…a drunken, weed-smoking Hinata…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…if I did…this would so happen in the manga…**

Ino turned her head when she noticed that Sakura was moving to remove her tank top. She wanted to move her head back to the 'show', but somehow…her eyes were kind of stuck on Sakura's slow and captivating movements. Her eyes trailed up Sakura's flat stomach as she stretched her arms up to pull the tank top above her head and onto the floor.

Sakura turned her head to Ino to see if she was ready to get back to watching the 'show', but when she turned, Ino wasn't there. Burrowing her brows in confusion, she began to look around, but stopped when she heard another loud moan from Temari. Turning her head back to see what Tenten had done, she drew in a sharp breath at what she saw.

Hinata groggily opened her eyes and began to look around to find no one in sight. Trying to stand she sadly fell back down onto the floor. Shaking her head, she realized that Ino was actually not too far in front of her. Opening her mouth to call Ino, she abruptly closed it when she saw predatory look in her eyes. Following Ino's line of sight, Hinata realized she was staring hungrily at Sakura, who was completely oblivious to the fact that Ino was right behind her. Hinata just noticed that Ino was completely naked and that her hair was down. Moving her eyes back to Sakura, she noticed that she was staring at something. Following Sakura's line of sight, she realized that Tenten had Temari in a very interesting position. Blinking a couple of times, she sat up right and got into a comfortable position.

'_Bitches couldn't even wake me up?' _

Tenten moved her mouth back up to Temari's neck. Resting her lips there, she kept her eyes on her victim's face. Her hand had been resting on top of Temari's sex spot, rubbing her clit from time to time. Now, she moved two of fingers and slowly ran them across her wet slit, teasing the girl. Smirking when she saw Temari bite her bottom lip in frustration, she decided to succumb to Temari's want and need. Tenten slipped both finger's into Temari and gladly welcomed the warmth. Temari let out a low moan and began to rock her hips against Tenten's fingers, enjoying every touch from her Mistress. Moving her thumb to Temari's clit, Tenten began to rub in a slow circular motion, earning her a series of grunts and moans from the girl beneath her. Temari began to move her hips harder and her breath started to come in shallow gasps. She felt Tenten's grasp on her hair pull back, and she let out a low scream as Tenten began to softly suck on the side of her neck. Temari could feel the knot in her stomach grow tighter and tighter as the seconds went by. Tenten obviously knew it to, since she began to press her thumb harder against her victim. Said kunoichi began to nibble on Temari's neck, just waiting for the right time to strike…

Sakura's breath began to grow into shallow gasps along with Temari's. She bean sucking on her finger as the show had progressed and she was now moving her hand from her breast down to her underwear. Just as her hand was about to enter her underwear she felt another hand cup hers and then move down to enter her. Sakura, a bit surprised at the contact, groaned as she felt Ino's bare breasts against her back. Ino moved her mouth to Sakura's shoulder and began to lightly suck on the sensitive skin. Sakura shuddered as she felt Ino's hand grasp her breast.

'_When the fuck did my bra---'_

Sakura's thought was cut short as she felt Ino's hand guide her own to brush against her clit and then into her slit. She groaned as she felt both Ino's fingers and her own move slowly in and out. Feeling weak, she let her body fall into Ino and slightly yelped when she felt Ino move her other hand to her underwear. Lightly pinching Sakura's clit between two fingers, Ino began to push and rub, hard and fast. Bringing her mouth to Sakura's ear, she spoke in a harsh whisper.

"Open your eyes Sakura. Watch as Temari squirms on the floor at the pleasure she's receiving. Watch Tenten's hands working to build Temari's orgasm. Watch with me..."

Sakura could only whimper as she pried her eyes open to watch. She gasped as she watched, the sight only strengthening her arousal and pleasure. Ino could feel Sakura leaning further into her, and she could only grin.

Temari couldn't take it anymore. Panting sharply she thrust her hips into Tenten's soaking wet fingers, just wanting the knot in her stomach to explode. Tenten, sensing her anticipation, thrust her fingers into her and harshly rubbed her clit. Just one more thrust and she would be complete.

Ya, Tenten had something else in mind.

Tenten bit into Temari's neck as she thrust her fingers one last final time. When I say bit, I mean she broke through the skin. Temari let out a throaty scream as she had her orgasm, the bite from Tenten doubling the sensation. Tenten felt her hand being covered with Temari's completion and brought her hand to Temari's mouth. Temari was greeted by Tenten's wet fingers in her mouth, and she gladly sucked off the mess. Releasing her hair from her grasp, Tenten brought her mouth to Temari's and brought her into a passionate kiss, her tongue eagerly entering her mouth. Temari could taste her own blood in Tenten's mouth…not that she didn't savor the taste.

At Temari's scream, Sakura could only groan loudly and lean into Ino touch. Rocking her hips against the finger's inside her she began to pant. Ino rubbed her fingers harder against Sakura and grinned when she heard Sakura groan loudly again and felt her go limp against her body. Removing her fingers from inside Sakura, she licked off the mess and turned over to bring Sakura to her lips. Sakura wrapped her arms around Ino's neck and gladly accepted the kiss.

_Clap_

_Clap_

_Clap_

All four girls turned their head to the clapper and could only smirk. Hinata was leaning against the wall, nodding her head in approval and smirking.

"Very nice, ladies, very nice! I applaud you all in your performance. Now, I'm wondering if you all could possibly help me in getting up."

Hinata held her arms up and waited for someone to get up and help her up. Unfortunately…or fortunately, instead of helping her up, all four crawled over to Hinata with a look in their eye. Hinata could only smirk as she watched them crawl over to her as she waited to see who would strike first. Seeing that Tenten was the most aroused one, she grabbed Hinata's sweater and pulled her into a ferociously passionate kiss. And that's when Temari made a move to remove the sweater and attacked her breast. Whereas Ino moved the other and Sakura…

Well I'm sure you can guess where she attacked, right?

A muffled scream was heard from Hinata as she felt her underwear being ripped off.

Right…


End file.
